Random Kart TV
by Nookman8
Summary: Just a random series with random episodes ... with AWESOME EFFECTS, INTERNET REFERENCES, & MORE! :D (WARNING!: Special Effects not included)
1. Episode 1: WALUIGI!

**A/N: This is ****not****, I repeat, ****not ****replacing WGPCGR. **

_**Random Kart T.V Episode One: WALUIGI!**_

The camera slowly comes into an announcing booth where a Lakitu with a black suit sitting down behind a huge desk awaits it.

"Hello, viewers of Mario Kart! I'm your host, Luke Lakitu! Today, we're racing on the famous course, Mario Raceway!" Luke introduced.

All of a sudden, Waluigi crashed, with his kart having rainbows coming out of the end, through the side of the tower saying, "Introducing a track? Too bad, WALUIGI TIME!"

With that, Waluigi and his kart literally flew over the table and crashed out the other side.

"Um, well, that was random." Luke exclaimed. "Well, how about we go down to the race, shall we?

As quick as a blink, the camera suddenly showed the starting line of the previously stated course where all the racers (Mario, Yoshi, Bowser, Luigi, Wario, Ludwig, Iggy, Peach, Daisy, Larry, and Shy Guy) were chatting before the big competition. But, someone was missing.

"Hey guys, have you seen Waluigi?" Wario asked, for the first time ever, humbly.

Everyone ignored him except Bowser but he said, "Aw man. Now I don't have 11 chumps to stomp on."

All of a sudden, Walugi flew in with rainbows still coming out the ends of his kart!

"WALUIGI TIME!" Waluigi screamed before impact.

Luigi, seeing the crazy purple maniac, hid behind the stands, leaving his kart in the open.

Then, when Waluigi touched the ground, a huge rainbow explosion happened! After all that, Luigi shakily looked out from behind the stands and screamed in horror.

Everyone had Waluigi heads, even the crowd! The green-capped fellow looked up to see Luke's head was also replaced with Waluigi's.

Luigi smirked and said cockily, "Well, looks like the cowardly brother finally wins."

Then, a piece of rock fell from the announcer booth and landed on Luigi's back. He took a deep breath and then fainted.

The camera zoomed back to the Luke, who still had the Waluigi head.

"Well, that's all we have today for Waluigi Kart! See you next time!" The ugly-looking Lakitu ended.

**New Episode Every Sunday!**


	2. Episode 2: Poor Poor Luigi

**Random Kart T.V Episode 2: Poor Poor Luigi**

Once again, our show starts with the camera zooming into the tower which goes into it, showing the host himself, Luke Lakitu.

"Welcome back, everybody! My name's Luke Lakitu! I remember it so you don't have too! Today, we're having a rematch at Moo Moo Meadows because of yesterday," While saying this, he looked back and forth in case of You-know-who, "Luckily, Waluigi has been replaced with Donkey Kong. Now, let's go down to the track." Luke introduced.

The camera went down to the track where the racers of yesterday (With the exception of Donkey Kong) where racing down the dusty path.

Luigi, who was in second place, was going to throw a red shell at Ludwig (Who was in first) when he hit a cow that walked in front of him.

Luigi pounded his kart in frustration as he quickly came into twelfth place.

"Who lets these cows on the road anyway?" Luigi asked to himself while putting his arms in the air. He then heard an "hmph" and looked to his right. A lakitu farmer looked sternly.

"Do you want to fix this fence?" he asked impatiently.

Luigi "uh"Ed only to get slapped in the face with paint and wood.

"Get to work!" The farmer said sternly as he floated away.

"But how am I supposed to paint and fix the fence?" Luigi asked sadly while some racers zoomed in the background with Donkey Kong crashing through a fence.

The plumber then got slapped in the face with a toothbrush and a plastic hammer. He sighed and hopped off his kart, only to hear a huge crash from the barn.

When the poor brother looked, he got stampeded over with tons of cows.

**End of Episode**

**A/N: Poor Luigi. I think I might give a break these next episodes.**


	3. Episode 3: Luigi's HELL Stare

**A/N: This episode only contains a reference to Mario Kart so if you expected racing, I'm sorry to let you down.**

_**Random Kart T.V Episode 3 Luigi HELL Stare**_

The beginning of this episode is a bit different. The camera's at a bird's angle as we see Mario riding in his kart, riding back to his home.

The camera comes back to the ground and we see the plumber slowly opening the door.

"Luigi, are you in here?" Mario called while some light flooded some of the house.

All of a sudden, the door shuts leaving the room in complete darkness.

"Luigi, if this is a prank, I'm not falling for it." Mario called out again.

Then, a light appeared showing Luigi was laying his head down on a wooden table.

"Uh, Luigi-" Mario tried to say but he was interrupted when Luigi put his head up with his eyes red and his pupils were fire.

Mario gasped when Luigi said in a demonic voice, "Hello Mario!"

Mario then ran for the hills.

All of a sudden, the lights came back on with a door opening to see another Luigi who was whistling the Luigi's Mansion theme song with his eyes closed while carrying a newspaper.

He opened his eyes to see the demonic looking Luigi.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing in my house?" The second Luigi asked.

Then, the evil Luigi took his head off to reveal Weegee! …

Me: This is the best you got Brain?

My Brain: *Nods*

Me: Well, this is garbage! *Crumbles the paper this episode was on up and throws in a garbage bin*

Luke Lakitu: *Sees the paper in trash can, picks it up, and reads* You know, this death stare reference would make a great episode

**And The Rest is History!**

**End of Episode**


	4. Episode 4: Anti-Gravity Shenanigans

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I was off Fanfiction for a while. Also, I would like to thank thegeniusyoshi for this chapter idea.**

**Random Kart T.V Episode 4 Anti-Gravity Shenanigans **

You already know what the intro is so we're going to skip to Luke. A couple of minutes later, after finally getting the camera inside the tower ready, Luke finally introduced, "Hello authors or not authors to Mario Kart! Today, we're going to playing Neo Bowser Ci- I mean, Electrodome. So let's not waste any more time and get down to the track!"

The camera, for the third time, went down to the track where the starting line was filled with cheers.

As we zoom even closer on the starting line, we see Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi talking to each other.

"So, Yoshi, you ready for this race?" Mario asked, revving his regular motorcycle.

But, Yoshi, for once, didn't answer as he was gazing at the neon lights which were splashing the dome with color. The dinosaur then looked down at the track to see some weird panels ahead.

"Hey Mario, what are those?" Yoshi asked his plumber friend as he pointed to the panel.

"Um, those are Anti-Gravity panels." Mario answered.

Mario was confused with Yoshi's question but then he remembered his friend hadn't raced on any new courses yet.

"Also, they're pretty fun." And with those words, Yoshi was pumped to go on one.

Later, the lakitu we see in every beginning of a race let the racers off. Yoshi went as fast as he could in his Wild Wing until he got onto the first panel where he just stopped there, slowly flying higher into the air.

Father into the course, Mario & Luigi were side-by-side, talking.

"So, how can Roy & Larry get their own company's? Aren't they to young?" Luigi started the conversation off.

"Well, Bowser is pretty rich. He can make anything happen … except buy the princess or the kingdom." Mario remarked.

Luigi laughed until Bowser came by (after possibly hearing their talk) and said, "Hey, thanks for the plan! I'll try and buy the kingdom!" and he sped off.

"Hey Mario, I though you said he wasn't rich enough for that." Luigi replied and with that, Mario face palmed and said, "Me and my big mouth."

"Also, have you seen Yoshi? I thought we were a team or something?" Luigi asked.

Mario raised an eyebrow and looked behind him to see Yoshi flying over the entire course, possibly on his third lap. The brothers gazed at him.

Meanwhile, Yoshi fell from the sky because he was over the last panel.

"Man, that was amazing!" Yoshi put his arms up but quickly put them down as his kart started going out of control. He looked up to see the lakitu we saw in the beginning waving a checkered flag above him.

Yoshi, confused, looked behind him to see nobody there. He had won! But then, he looked up to see the rest of the racers had followed his idea as they were falling out of the sky.

The dinosaur tried to hop out of his kart but it was too late, poor Yoshi was flattened by the karts. But, he looked to the bright side of things … he had won for his team!

**And so ends another episode of Random Kart T.V See ya next time!**


	5. Episode 5: Ramp FAIL

**Random Kart T.V Episode 5 Ramp FAIL**

"Hello fellow tourists, my name's Luke Lakitu & welcome to Mario Kart," Luke introduced boringly while letting his hands hold up his head, "Today, we'll be racing on the relaxing yet boring Cheep Cheep Beach. Like usual, let's go down to the sandy track."

After that boring intro, we go down to the starting line, where the racers we saw these last few tracks are there.

"Why must we race on a water track? I hate water." Bowser complained.

"Because, that's what Nookman8 wants." Fishin' Lakitu (You know, the one that helps you and holds the lights at the beginning) broke the fourth wall.

"Who's Nookman8?" Bowser asked, confused.

"The author of this masterpiece." Fish replied.

"Wait, we're being written about right now?" Bowser asked again.

"Yeah, why?" Lakitu questioned.

"Then, hey you? Yeah, the guy on the other side of this screen, (What was it again) Nookman8?" Bowser broke the fourth wall.

Me: *Gasps* Hey, what gives? Who's talking to me?

"Bowser, you know, the king of koopas? Also, how come you get script form?" Bowser kept on destroying the fourth wall.

Me: Because I'm the author & yeah, everyone knows that.

Bowser grumbled a bit then said, "You know, I'm going to destroy the description form thingy."

Then, B ser start t0 _destr y th s t t._

Me: *Folds arms* Bowser, stop it or else I'll erase you from the story.

Bowser: *grumbles* Fine. _" Bowser_ agreed.

Me: Thank you. Now, back to the story!

After Bowser broke the fourth wall, the race finally started. Because of the tyrant having the fastest kart, he easily came into first.

"Suckers." Bowser taunted as the noise of creaking wood from the boardwalk came from underneath his kart.

As the dragon turtle thing got to the ramp, the boardwalk collapsed underneath him and the ramp and all fell down into the water below.

The other racers stopped, well, racing as they saw the broken course ahead.

Fishin' Lakitu came to the scene swiftly and picked the soaked Bowser from the wreckage.

"Hey, maybe next race you'll win … that is, if the track isn't a water one." Lakitu joked and everyone started laughing except the poor king of koopas.

**End Of Episode**


End file.
